If There Was Another Way
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: RE AU-Wesker isn't the bad guy. How do you think Chris takes that? Implied WxC; I'll continue if y'all like it, but it's complete for now. T cuz I don't like K's.


"Chris, just hang on," I heard someone tell me. My body started to slip but whoever was there held on to me. "Goddammit Rebecca, do something!"

"I'm trying, Captain Wesker!" she yelled back at him.

I felt a consistent pain in my left hip and leg. Flashes of everything were going through my head-zombies, rabid dogs…

I freaked out as I realized it was Wesker holding me and Wesker was _bad_ and evil and it was his fault that over half of S.T.A.R.S. was dead! I tried to pull away but he was determined to keep me still.

"You...you're trying to kill us," I told him.

"No, Chris, everyone on Bravo team except for Rebecca and Richard had turned against the rest of S.T.A.R.S.. They had staged the whole thing to get rid of us."

I shook my head desperately. "No, it was _you._ You're working for Umbrella and this was field data or something!"

"Chris, that's the trauma talking to you," I heard Jill say, but I didn't believe her. My _trauma_ wouldn't construct something this major.

"Rebecca, do you have any pain killers?" Wesker asked her as he felt my forehead; I was too weak to even attempt to stop him.

"No...I lost them or used them along the way," she admitted.

"Why are you trying to save me?" I asked my Captain as I looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

He looked down at me and cocked his head slightly. "How is that even a question, Chris? You're part of my team and my…" he shook his head. "I can't believe that you would even suggest that I wanted all of you to die."

I completely closed my eyes. Maybe all of it had been my imagination. Maybe the Bravo traitors had ambushed us…

But where?

I couldn't remember what had supposedly really happened, but if Rebecca and Jill were practically telling me I was crazy then I guess I was.

"Where's Barry?" I asked them, realizing I hadn't heard my close friend.

"He's piloting," Jill told me. "They shot Brad."

I guess where they'd shot him was more severe than where they'd shot me.

"And Richard?"

I heard Rebecca sniffle back as she finished bandaging my leg. "He's dead, too. He took a shot for me and I couldn't save him. What good is a medic who can't save people?"

"Honey, this wasn't your fault," Jill told the rookie S.T.A.R.S. member.

"I'm going to sleep," I announced suddenly, not wanting to hear all of this wishy-washy 'It wasn't your fault's. Maybe a nice sleep that would help me remember the truth.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room, cold sweat soaking the bed. My right leg jerked for some weird reason as I looked around.

It didn't help my current mental state when a nurse came in that I saw a mutated zombie face on her otherwise normal body. I yelled at her to get away, and she seemed genuinely scared of me as she did so.

I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to calm myself down.

"Chris?" I looked up and Wesker was standing in the doorway, uncharacteristically dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt. As he started talking, he came over to the chair beside my bed. "I called Claire. She told me she'll be here tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"I don't want her to see me like this. I feel like I belong in an asylum."

He took my hand into his. "You're not crazy, Chris."

"But...But everyone else is saying that it was Bravo team," I reminded him. My voice was a whisper as fear clawed around in my stomach at the thought of a one-on-one situation between us. _This_ was it. He was going to kill me in my hospital bed. He probably had a vial of some drug in his pocket that he would inject into my IV.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and that made my fear worse. "I used to work for Umbrella," he started to explain. "But I quit after they used my sister Felicia as a test subject. I was approached by Raccoon City's mayor to be the head of S.T.A.R.S. shortly after my separation with Umbrella and I accepted, despite knowing that that very company dumped millions of dollars into this city."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because I care about you and I wanted you to know the truth about my past. I had nothing to do with what happened in the Arklay Mansion-Enrico was being paid by Umbrella to lure us in. They thought I would expose them to the world."

"But you haven't."

He nodded. "You would think that after ten years they'd get that through their thick heads. So we went into the mansion, Chris, but I had no intention of hurting you or any member of S.T.A.R.S.. We were attacked by T-virus infectees and then separated. By the time I found you, you'd been shot and Rebecca was trying to save you. We met up shortly after that with Barry and Jill and found a helicopter. I went back in and self destructed the mansion and got into the helicopter with just enough time to spare."

I bit my lower lip. Did I really believe him? I met his blue eyes as hot tears started rolling down my cheeks as I realized I did-I trusted him more than anyone else currently in this city. He reached up with his left hand and wiped them away.

"It's going to be alright. I'm never going to let Umbrella, or Raccoon City, hurt you ever again."

"I live here."

He got up and kissed me. "Then let's move somewhere very far away."

"Like where?" I asked him, a faint smile on my lips.

"I hear southern France is exceptionally beautiful and nearly always warm," he told me as he returned to his position in the chair and taking my hand into his again.

"But then there's no reason to cuddle."

He laughed and gently squeezed my hand. "There's always a reason to cuddle, Chris."

We talked for a while longer, bouncing ideas off of each other, before the doctor came in.

"I believe Mr. Redfield needs some rest now," he told Wesker.

He didn't move. "I'm just going to stay here, if you don't mind. I think it'd be best if he woke up around a familiar face."

The doctor sighed. _He_ couldn't really _force_ S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team's Captain Albert Wesker to do anything he didn't want to.

I smirked before shifting into a more comfortable position to try and 'rest'. When I woke up, there was a tray of hospital food, but the only thing that looked appealing was the chocolate Jello pudding. Food wise, that is; Wesker was asleep and his hair was messed up slightly, probably due to not going to his apartment in a few days. His hand was still around mine and it was comforting to know that he had stayed to watch me.

"I love you, Wesker," I said softly.

* * *

_**Author's**__**Note:**_ To continue or not to continue? I know this is labeled as complete, but that's because I do have other stories to write but this idea grabbed me and said 'No Rebecca and Wesker until I am written!' So this was written ;)

Please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
